Nothing But a Traitor
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: PJO prompt: Inside. Takes place in the Big house, during the war council after Beckendorf's death. Silena's POV. Read and Review! No flames please. Rated T, just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N: Yay! This is the hopefully better edited and longer version. One of my favorite Fanfiction author's actually reviewed my story! Wow, I am still in shock. Thanks so much Hermione Selene 11 for reviewing and giving me suggestions and encouragement. I'm pretty sure I say this a lot but I LOVE your story! Anyway on to the one-shot! **

* * *

><p><strong>*Inside* <strong>

_Charlie, Charlie. Gone dead… All her fault. _Silena felt like screaming, or punching something. She sat at the war council table, only half hearing the somber talk around her.

She dug her fingernails into her hand, feeling blood start to spurt from her fingers. _"Charlie, Charlie." _She felt memories hit her at full speed, his scent, his laugh, his smile. She remembered one particular night, it was after the battle of the labyrinth and the end of the year fireworks were that night she remembered feeling so excited when Charlie asked her to them, and reverently prayed to her mother for all sorts of good things to happen that night. She ignored Drew's snide remarks about Charlie being "Common" and all sorts of other horrible insults, she knew Drew was just being Drew and she knew that if Charlie was one thing he was NOT common. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to sink into the memory.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Silena walked across the beach feeling more nervous than any other time in her life. Blankets were spread out across the sand, couples sitting on them waiting for the fireworks to start. Among others she spotted Travis and Katie, Percy and Annabeth, and even Clarisse had given up her normally ways for this one night, she had her head on Chris shoulder and for once looked quite happy. Finally she saw Charlie, she nearly fainted. He looked wonderful; his black hair had been freshly cut and looked effortlessly perfect. He must have heard her footsteps in the sand because he turned towards her, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness when he saw her. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him on the blanket, blushing lightly she took a seat next to him. Charlie grinned at her "You look great" he whispered. Silena's blush intensified, she knew he was probably just saying that. All she had on was her camp tee-shirt and a pair of Gucci jeans. She hadn't had time to change after dinner before heading over to the beach. "Thank you" She murmured, she looked up at him and meet his eyes. _

"_Thanks for asking me to the fireworks." She smiled slightly remembered Charlie's stammered invitation to go to the fireworks. She didn't think it was possible but his smile grew, "Well thanks for saying yes, I know you probably gotten other offers but I just wanted to ask". "Well I'm glad you did" Silena said, giving him what she hoped was a charming smile. At that moment the first fireworks came to life zooming across the sky and bursting into life above the heads of the many campers assembled there. Silena had seen the fireworks countless times before, but somehow watching it with Charlie was somehow …different... better. She was so caught up in the spectacular display before her that she didn't even notice Charlie put his arms around her. All too soon the magical scene ended and campers started getting up all around her, she made to get up but found that she couldn't because Charlie's arm had tightened around her, preventing her from moving. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes wide. "Charlie what..." She never got to finish her sentence and that was because Charlie had kissed her. Oh. My. Gods. Her first kiss cliché as it sounded she actually felt her own personally fireworks going off in her head. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. Like the fireworks all too soon the kiss ended, they parted and as they eyes meet an understanding passed between them. Kind of like "I like you, you like me so let's go out already." She giggled lightly, normally she wouldn't but she did. Charlie smiled at her and helped her to her feet. _

_After he had walked her back to her cabin and (squee!) kissed her good night, she had showered and scrambled into bed. She hardly even noticed her siblings knowing faces at her flushed face and vacant expression. All she thought about as she drifted off to sleep was fireworks, summer kisses, and Charlie. _

_*End of Flashblack* _

* * *

><p>She was slightly jolted out of her memory by Clarisse's yelling, she slightly heard her apologize to her and then storm out of the room. She put her head down trying to block out the flood of memories and emotions both good and bad that coursed through her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something sliver swing into her line of vision. The charm bracelet. Anger rose in her, the accursed thing. Silena felt ice cold the ice cold bracelet against her skin, spreading its evil coldness against her. Branding her. <em>A traitor. <em>She may be charismatic, and beautiful, and nice on the outside but on the inside she was nothing. Nothing but a shell, nothing without him, without Charlie, Nothing at all except a traitor.

To her friends

Her family

To herself

To him…

Inside nothing but a traitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**A/N: And that is it updated! I hope you all enjoyed my longer one-shot, and I hope you liked the flashback (wink wink) Just to clarify my theory is that Silena and Beckendorf got together sometime between the Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. So I just had that little flashback in there as the little starting point of their relationship, so I hoped you enjoyed! R&R if you love/loved Silena and Beckendorf. XD **

Sassmaster, over and out!


End file.
